Field
The invention relates to aided (or automatic) target recognition systems (ATR's) using detectors such as LIDAR, RADAR, SONAR and passive forms of such detectors, i.e. FLIR's Image Intensifiers and radio telescopes. Currently these systems can reliably detect and identify virtually any type of target that could pose a threat in a military scenario. Their successful operation at present, however, requires an interaction with a human observer. Automatic forms of the above systems, inherently, provide faster and more reliable responses to threats than humans when properly programmed.
Prior Art
As indicated in applicants prior U.S. patent application Ser. No. 095,784, filed 14 Sept. 1987 and assigned to the same assignee as the present application, the best approach to an ATR is to use several different types of sensors and assign each sensor to those targets it can best identify. Considering the number of possible targets, the threat that each represents, and the combinations of climates and backgrounds against which they must be identified; assigning priorities in multisensor ATR's presents a formidable task. An object of the present invention is to provide much needed techniques and tools for accomplishing this task.